This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is attempting to propose standards that can be applied to wireless devices for the stringent requirements of deterministic networks (e.g., minimal jitter, low latency, minimal packet loss). For example, Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs) allow a large number (e.g., tens of thousands) of resource-constrained devices to be interconnected to form a wireless mesh network. The IETF has proposed a routing protocol (“6TiSCH”) that provides IPv6 routing using time slotted channel hopping (TSCH) based on IEEE 802.15.4e, enabling LLN devices to use low-power operation and channel hopping for higher reliability. Routes can be based on the routing protocol for LLNs (RPL).
The 6TiSCH architecture specifies a Channel distribution/usage (CDU) matrix of “cells”, each cell representing a unique wireless channel at a unique timeslot. The CDU is partitioned into prescribed “chunks”, each chunk comprising multiple cells distributed in time and frequency (i.e., a different channel each timeslot). The 6TiSCH architecture specifies that a RPL parent device can allocate cells within an appropriated chunk to its first-hop child devices within its interference domain.
The 6TiSCH architecture also specifies that a central path computation element (PCE) can compute and install a track allocating a sequence of cells for each hop along a path from a source to a destination.